I'll help you through this
by PLEASE CHECK MY BIO
Summary: Will anyone uncover Nina's Secret? Rated T for pregnancy DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or characters but I own the plot

Chapter 1 Fabina

Fabian's POV

**Attic**

"Nina are you sure your all right?"I asked

"Yeah"She said

"I'm just wondering because that your pregnant"I said the pregnant part quietly

"It's alright Fabian I'm glad no one is here that could of heard that"She said

"Yeah no one would want to go in the attic"I said

"Don't you worry about someone finding out about our baby?"she asked while looking at her stomach

"The only people who know besides me and you is Trudy,Victor,Gran and our teachers" I said

"Bu-"Was what she could say before we went on a full on make out session

"Wow (huff) that (huff) was amazing"We said together

"Don't worry you not even one month yet and you don't even show because it's so small"I said

"Love ya"She whispered

"Love you too Nina"I responded "C'mon lets go to bed"

"Kay lets go"She said

**Girl Rooms**

Nina's POV

"Good night Nina" Fabian said quietly

"Good night"I said before I kissed him

**Nina and Amber's Room**

I tiptoed in our room and slunk into my bed

"So how was your date with Fabian"Amber asked

"Whoa! Me and Fabian are not going out" I said

"O-kay"Amber sang

"Can I go to sleep?"I asked

"Fine"Amber said then we fell asleep

**The Next Day **

_Ugh I think I got go throw up again._ I thought

"Eww" I said after I threw up

_Like what time is it? _I thought_ 3:00am _

Then Nina went back in her bed

**Four Hours Later**

"(yawn)" I said

"Oh hey Nina! How was your sleep?" Amber asked

"Fine. Yours?"I asked

"Great"She squealed

**Dining Room**

"Morning Nina" Fabian said

"Morning Fabian"I replied back after kissing him on the cheek

"Aww! Fabina" Amber said while squealing in delight

"AMBER!"Fabian and I yelled

"Sorry"Amber replied

**Fabian's Room**

"So what do ya need Fabian"I asked

"Sit down please"Fabian asked

"Okay?"I said

"Well I wanna talk to you about something"Fabian said

"Are you breaking up with me?"I said

"No nonono!"He said

"Oh good alright"I said

"Hehe!"Said someone

I motioned Fabian to come with me then we opened the door and heard a crash sound and a lot of moans

"Guys!"I yelled "Are you spying on us!"

"No we we were just in the hallways walkin around"They all shouted coincidentally

"Whatever"I said

"Now can ya leave us alone?"Fabian asked

Then the other housemates left

"Well I just want to know if you want to get married someday but not now were to young but heres a promise ring and will you promise to marry me someday?"Fabian asked

"Of course Fabian!"I squealed

**Two Weeks Later**

Fabian's POV 

**Nina and Amber's Room**

"Hey Nina"I said

"Oh hey"Nina responded

"Do I look fat?"She asked

"No your not"I said

"Really?"She asked "Cause I have a little baby belly"She whined

"A little bit I guess"I said

"Told you!"Nina said

"Nina please don't"I said

"Well I'm already one month how big will I get"She asked

"More bigger I guess"I said

"Um excuse me"Nina said running out of the room

"Wha-"I said

Oh Nina ran because she probably has to throw up

Peace out Sibuna Fans or HOA Fans

Anubiskitten

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Nina's Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA but I do own the plot**

Nina's POV

**Bathroom**

"Nina?"Fabian asked while gently knocking on the door

"Hm?"I said

"Uh can I come in for a sec?"Fabian asked

"Uh sure?"I said

"Thanks."Fabian said

"So I-"Fabian started

"Ugh"I moaned after puking

"You alright Nina?"He asked

"Yeah just morning sickness"I said

"Uh... Oh right! I booked you a doctors appointment next week"He said

"Well it's almost lunch time you coming?"He told me

" Uh yeah I'll be down in a little bit"I said

Jerome's POV

**Nina and Amber's Room**

"What's this"I said _Oh it's Nina's Diary! What secrets does this item hold?_

"What the heck? Jerome? What the heck do you think your doing?"Someone said

"Nina Nina tsk tsk I know ya hiding something" I said.

_Nina just stood there shocked_

"That your …... the chosen one!" I said _But I knew that she was the chosen one_

"Ohh that's what your hiding? You already knew that."She said in a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Yeah I know"I replied smirking

"Gimmie back my diary!"She yelled

"What ever"I said just as I let go she fell on her back across the room

"Oww!"She yelled

Fabian's POV

**Dining Room**

"Oh hey Nina!"I said before kissing her

"Hey"She said rather glumly _I could tell something was wrong_

"What's wrong love?"I asked

"Jerome stole my diary and when he let go I flew across the room"She said quickly

_The Nina ate her food quietly while glaring at Jerome._

"Oh yeahhhh we're playing truth or dare!"Amber squeal

_Nina slunk down in her seat_

"Aw does wittle Nina not want to play?"Jerome teased

"Not really..."Nina mumbled

_Then Nina excused herself and went to her room_

"Oh no"Nina said said as she ran to the bathroom to throw up

"Nina?"A voice said

**Who's there is it someone evil or good?**

**Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Don't tell anyone**

**Bathroom**

**Nina's POV**

"Nina?" A voice said

"Huh?"I said as I turned around

"Darling are you sick!"That person asked

"Gran!"I said as I hugged my gran

"Now darling are you sick"My gran asked while feeling my forehead

"No no gran I'm fine trust me."I said

"Why are you throwing up hon?"She asked

"You know so don't say it"I said

"Right I guess it just slipped right out of my mind"She replied

"Urr lets go back to the dining room"She said

**Dining Room**

"Where were you Nina?"Jerome asked with a smirk planted on his face

"In my room"I said

"Weelll...wait what was I gonna say again?"Amber said

"Wow you truly are dumber than a peanut Ambs"Patrica said

"Hey!"Mara said"Don't be rude!"

"Yeahh"Mick said with a mouthful of food

"Hey Patrica!"Alfie yelled

"What?"Patrica said

"That's a insult to every peanut in the universe! Even alien peanuts!"Alfie yelled

"Wait first that meannn!"Amber whined"And second were gonna play truth or dare"She said

"Uhg"I moaned as I slunk down in my seat

"So wittle Nina wants to sit out instead" Jerome said in a mocking baby voice

"No she doesn't want to play"My gran said

**Next week**

Fabian's POV

"Ready yet Nina?"I asked

"Yeah"She replied"Oh Gran coming with us"

"Coming"Gran said

**Hospital**

"Well lets check up on the baby here"The doctor said

"Oh my gosh"Nina said

"Aw its so adorable!"Nina's gran said

"Aw it's our child"I said

"Oh my"The doctor said

"What?"We asked

"Your you're having Triplets"The doctor replied

"What!"Said Nina,Gran and me as our eyes grew to the size of saucers

"No wonder I'm fatt"Nina whined

"Oh dearie you're going to three times bigger than a regular pregnancy"The doctor said

"Uh I'm gonna be very large?"She said before fainting

"Nina!We yelled

**A few minutes later**

"Ugh"Nina moaned as she woke up

"What wha happened?"She asked

"You fainted dear"Her gran said helping Nina up

"I-I did?"She asked confused

"Well you fainted because you found out that you're having triplets"I said

"Oh"She said blankly

"Well lets go back to the house shall we"Nina's Gran said

"By the way how far are you?"Her gran asked

"7 weeks why?"Nina asked

"Th-that's all"Gran stuttered

**Anubis House**

Nina's POV

"Nina!"Amber screamed

"Amber I think you just burst my ear drum!"I yelled

"Oops!Sorry!"Amber exclaimed"Well where were you and Fabian?"

"The movies"I lied

"Well I have a date tonight wanna help me find something to wear?"I asked

"Of course any thing for Fabina!"Amber squealed

**Nina and Amber's Room**

"Nina you look a little bigger around the hips than usual"Amber said

"Yeah ya kinda do"Patricia said

"Oh..."I said

"Nina is everything alright?"Mara asked

"Yeah why?"I asked

"Just wondering"Mara replied

"Now shoo shoo all of you I need to get Nina ready for her date!"Amber said

"What? I've always been like this"I lied

"Guess I never noticed"Amber said

"Well... my date is in a hour"I said

"With Fabian?"Amber asked

"No...Jacob Jingle Heimmer Smith."I replied being sarcastic

"Of course Fabian. Who else?"I said

"Someones moody"Amber muttered

"Look I'm sorry okay"I said

"O-KAY!"She yelled

"Seriously with the high pitched screams which pierce my eardrums?"I exclaimed

**Jacob Jingle Heimmer Smith is from a nursery rhyme well I was in Kindergarten.**

**Well bye!**

**:) Peace! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Hi before you ask I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 4 The Date

Nina's POV

"There! Annddd... Done!"Amber said

"Now can I go before I'm late for my date?"I asked

"Oh hi Nina"Fabian said "Ready?"

"More than ever"I said while kissing him

"Well lets go out to dinner"He said

"Kay"I replied

**On the Date**

"This may seem weird but can I feel your belly"Fabian asked

"Sure..."I said

"Hmm I don't really feel much"He replied

"Of course not! They're only over a month old"I said

"Right..."He said

"Well lets eat"I said

**After the date**

"Okay whats up?"Mara asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you and Fabian are always together and you a little chubbier"She said

"Don't call her fat!"Fabian said as he defended me

"Shall we tell her Fabes?"I asked

"Sure.."He said

"Alright but in private"I whispered"And don't tell anyone and I mean NO ONE!"

"O-kay?"She said

"I'm well uhh... I'm pregnant.."I squeaked

"Aw... Congratulations!"She exclaimed while hugging me

"Shhhhhhhhh" I whispered

"Do Not! Tell anyone!"I yelled

"Just pretend you don't know please."Fabian plead  
>"Alright so do you know how many or the genders?"Mara asked<p>

"We don't know the names or genders but we do know that were having triplets"Fabian and I said

"Dang!"Mara said as her jaw dropped

**Sorry for it being sooo short oh yeah on my profile I have a poll on the genders and the names**

**Well Peace fellow HOA Fans**

**:) Anubiskitten**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Hey guys I'm so so sorry but I have other stories that I have to finish I lost my insiration for this story so I'm ending it I'm so so sorry!


End file.
